


You Could Stay and Watch Me Fall

by scruffylou



Series: Of All The Gin Joints In All The World [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Emotions!, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, but don't be mislead this is pretty filthy, but there is a plot, eventually, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffylou/pseuds/scruffylou
Summary: The first of three parts. Murphy had a terrible day and goes to the bar to drink it off. Bellamy ends up in the same place for the same reason. They've never met. Lots of drinking and sex and repressed emotions ensue.





	You Could Stay and Watch Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the filthiest thing I've ever written. This was meant to be a short AU to get me into the characters' voices for the long (mostly canon-compliant) fic I'm planning. Then it turned into this three part beast. This one seems like PWP, but more plot in the next two parts I promise. Enjoy, you dirty bastards.

The first time it happened, Murphy had had a hell of a day. He'd been late to work at the janitorial job he hated, so he'd parked in a spot he usually wouldn't. He got written up for his late, and then his boss made him clean every toilet in the office building and was a general prick to him all day. When he left work (later than normal after staying to finish the toilets) he was greeted with a parking ticket on his windshield. And that was how he'd ended up at the bar, opting for a liquid dinner instead of any of the microwaveable shit he had at home. 

After he'd finished his first beer and was waiting for his second, the door across the bar opened and lit up the dim room for a few seconds. Dust swirled in the beams of light that shot across the old wood countertop. 

Murphy glanced up to see Bellamy Blake walk into the bar. He had never seen him before, and it struck him as odd to see a new face in the old dusty place. Bellamy walked in and sat down, leaving one empty seat between them. He wore a button down with the tie hanging loose and half undone, and he was tan with dark eyes and shaggy dark hair, a sharp jawline and freckles peppering his cheeks. He couldn't have been more than a couple years older than Murphy. Everyone else in the bar was about sixty and had dip in their cheek or a confederate flag hat on, so Murphy's interest was peaked. This wasn't exactly a "business-man-stopping-in-after-work-for-a-cocktail" kind of place. Bellamy hadn't even looked at Murphy, but Murphy couldn't stop looking at him. 

The bartender walked over with Murphy's beer and set it down on the counter, foam spilling over the sides. Bellamy looked over then, and when he caught Murphy's eye he nodded slightly and answered the bartender's expectant look with, "whiskey, double, on the rocks." Murphy was surprised at his order. He started to sip his beer, self-consciously wiping the foam off his upper lip when he put it back down. The bartender slid the whiskey across the counter and took the twenty Bellamy had laid down on the bar top. "Keep the change," he said as he picked up the glass. He obviously didn't know how cheap the drinks were here, and Murphy guessed he was used to frequenting much more expensive places. Murphy stared at his hands as he lifted the drink to his lips. He took a big sip and the ice clinked as he set it back down. Suddenly he turned his head to Murphy with an annoyed expression on his face. "Can I help you?" His tone was a little heated but his eyes weren't harsh. Just tired. 

Murphy's first instinct was to roll his eyes and sneer defensively, but he stopped himself. Character development and all. "Sorry man, I'm kind of in a daze right now. Didn't mean to stare. Long, bad day." He took another swig of his beer and a few drops spilled on his t-shirt. Of course. 

"You and me both," Bellamy replied and finished the rest of the whiskey in two or three gulps. 

Murphy hesitated, not wanting to be a fucking creep but then, he figured, what did he have to lose? "Hey Max, put another whiskey on my tab for this guy," he called to the bartender. 

Bellamy looked at Murphy, almost smiling but seemingly hesitant to. "You didn't have to do that."

"Least I could do for bothering you," Murphy smirked.

Bellamy chuckled and took the second whiskey, finishing it fast like it was a shot. 

"Damn, your day really _was_ bad," Murphy observed.

"Yeah," he said hoarsely. "Figured I'd come here and drink it off. I just couldn't really go home and sit in my apartment alone today."

Murphy was starting to feel sorry for the guy, but he didn't wanna make him uncomfortable by saying so. "I'll trade you. I have two pothead roommates that smell like shit." 

Bellamy smiled again. "Let me buy you a shot. I'll get one too."

Murphy ran his cracked, dry fingertips back and forth across the rough bar and tapped it decisively. "Okay."

"What do you like?"

"Anything that'll get me fucked up honestly. Dealers choice." 

Bellamy smiled in return. "You said his name's Max, right?"

Murphy nodded. "Yep. I'm here almost every Friday night, and so is he."

"Hey Max!" Bellamy called down the bar, "Would you mind pouring two tequila shots? Doubles? Actually three. One for him, two for me."

"Sure thing boss," Max mumbled and turned to get some shot glasses. 

Murphy raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Tequila? You're not fucking around tonight."

He shook his head with a small smile and handed Max twenty-five bucks this time. "Keep it." 

"Your day couldn't have been that bad if you got all that cash to throw at the bartender. What do you do?" Murphy didn't have much of a filter and the alcohol was dissolving what existed of it. 

"Sit at a screen and slowly lose the will to live. You?"

"I'm a janitor. Hence the dirty ass work pants and the shirt that used to be white," Murphy said unenthusiastically. 

Bellamy picked up his shot glass and Murphy raised his and saluted sarcastically. He shook his head and tried not to shiver after he swallowed the tequila but his new friend didn't react at all. It was like he was drinking water. 

"You really like the taste of that shit straight?" Murphy asked. 

All he got as an answer was Bellamy loosening his tie and moving to the vacant seat that had been between them. He smiled down at the empty glass he was playing with between his fingers. "I'm trying to get in trouble tonight."

Murphy felt the alcohol buzzing in his fingertips and behind his eyes travel straight to his chest and the back of his neck as the words left the dark-eyed boy's pink lips. "I could help you with that," Murphy replied lowly. He didn't want to assume. And he could still play it off as buying him another drink or going to a strip club or anything other than completely fucking each other's brains out. 

"Yeah?" he replied, his voice hoarse again. "How're you gonna do that?" He licked his lips and as Murphy watched his tongue disappear back into his mouth he couldn't resist being the overly blunt asshole that he always managed to be after drinking too much.

"You could fuck me?" 

He was quiet for a second, eyes narrowed but smile still on his lips, considering the offer. Then he grabbed his second tequila shot, pounded it down and stood up. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they left the bar, Murphy was quick to offer up his apartment for the cause, explaining that it was close enough to walk, and that Jasper and Monty were conveniently out of town for the weekend at "some fucking video game convention or anime porn gathering." Bellamy was quiet, seemingly considering his suggestion, and when they rounded the corner of the building he pushed Murphy up against the wall in the shadows by his collar and held him there, lips inches away from Murphy's. His breathing had picked up a little and there was an intensity in his eyes. "We can go to your apartment, but I have one rule. I'm not trying to get to know you. This is a one time thing. So you can't ask me what my name is. And I don't wanna know yours."

"But,-"

"Don't," he said roughly. Murphy nodded, lips parted slightly, and then Bellamy was kissing him. He held Murphy's face in his hands. They were warm and his lips were rough and chapped against Murphy's smooth ones. Murphy arched into the kiss eagerly. His brain was nothing but warm buzzing at this point, and he ran his hands down Bellamy's sides, letting them come to rest on his hips. He made slow circles in Bellamy's hip bones with his thumbs and apparently he liked that because he slid his tongue into Murphy's mouth and pushed his thigh between Murphy's legs then. Murphy was already hard and he knew Bellamy could feel it but he didn't care. He rutted against Bellamy's thigh and tried not to moan into his mouth. Bellamy pulled away but not too far and pushed him back against the wall by his shoulders. "Let's go. I don't want you to come before I even get your clothes off."

Murphy huffed out a laugh. "Fuck you. Follow me."

They made their way down a few streets, not really talking, just walking next to each other. At one point Bellamy pushed Murphy against a fence under some trees at the side of someone's house and started kissing him again, holding onto his hips to keep him from moving them. He sloppily kissed his jaw and down his neck, and bit down where the neck of his t-shirt was stretched out a little and his collar bone was exposed. Murphy tried again to push his hips against Bellamy's, but Bellamy was stronger. 

"Not yet," he mumbled with his lips against Murphy's neck. 

"Fuck," Murphy breathed and tilted his head against the wall behind him, closing his eyes as Bellamy's teeth dragged against the skin behind his ear. Somehow they made it back to the apartment and up a flight of stairs and Murphy fumbled around to get the keys out of his pocket while Bellamy was pressed up behind him, chin on his shoulder and lips on his neck.  

As soon as the door opened and shut behind them, Bellamy's mouth was on his again. His tongue tasted like tequila and whiskey and Murphy wanted to taste every other inch of him if he'd let him. The apartment was dark except for a lamp on the end table and Murphy backed them towards his bedroom, kicking dirty clothes and beer bottles out of the way as they went. They stumbled into his cramped room, only illuminated by the now embarrassing mini lava lamp nightlight Jasper had bought him at some store at the mall. The room was taken up mostly by his bed. Bellamy let himself be backed up to it and sat down, and Murphy pulled away to shut the door. He turned around to see Bellamy taking his tie off. He threw it on the floor and started on the buttons of his shirt. "Want some help with those?" Murphy asked, just not wanting to stop touching Bellamy for any longer than necessary.

Bellamy smiled and leaned back on his arms, the warm red glow from the lava lamp making him look other worldly. Half his chest was exposed already and Murphy walked over to the bed. He got down on his knees in front of him, not breaking eye contact and began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. The cocky little smile on Bellamys lips had faded and he just watched Murphy with slightly parted lips. After he got the first button undone he dragged his lips over the newly exposed skin and looked up at Bellamy again, not blinking. Bellamy bit his bottom lip and let out a shallow breath. Murphy continued down until his shirt was completely unbuttoned and his lips were hovering near the button of Bellamy's pants. He looked down and could tell Bellamy was hard, so he smirked back up at him and ran his teeth down his happy trail.

"Fuck. Get this off, get this off," Bellamy panted pulling at Murphy's shirt. Murphy lifted his arms up and let Bellamy pull his shirt off, then grabbed Bellamy's hand and pulled it to his mouth. He slid two of his fingers between his lips and sucked, looking into Bellamy's eyes the entire time. He ran his tongue along Bellamys fingertips and gauged his reaction. He was watching his fingers pump slowly in and out of Murphy's mouth and he was gritting his teeth. Murphy could tell he was usually pretty buttoned up in his every day life and he wanted to completely pull him apart and make him let go. He pulled Bellamy's fingers out of his mouth and let them slide down his chin then got to work on the button of his pants. "You don't have to hold back with me you know," Murphy said lowly. 

"What?" Bellamy breathed as he lifted his hips off the bed to let Murphy pull his pants and boxers off. 

"You probably listen to your boss all day. Do what you're told. Enter numbers, take calls, wear your tie too tight," Murphy continued as he threw the pants on the floor with his t-shirt. "I'm telling you if you wanna boss me around....I'd like that."

Bellamy narrowed his eyes as Murphy resumed his position on his knees in front of him. "You sure you wanna see that side of me?"

Murphy sneered at Bellamy's cautionary tone. "I can handle it." He moved forward on his knees so his stomach was completely pressed against the bed. "Now I think you should fuck my mouth."

Bellamy's eyes widened for a second and then he shook his head slowly and smiled kind of mischievously. "I can do that." He repositioned himself so he was on his knees on the bed and ran one hand gently through Murphy's hair, stopping to stroke his cheek as he pumped himself with his other hand. "So fucking pretty," he said as he ran his thumb along Murphy's lip. Murphy's breath caught in his chest . Then Bellamy scooted forward to the edge of the bed and tangled his fingers in Murphy's hair. He guided him slowly towards his dick and Murphy took it into his mouth without hesitation. Bellamy let him adjust and then started to move his hips slowly, in and out, still holding onto Murphy's hair. He took his time, and Murphy knew it was because he didn't wanna overwhelm him.

But Bellamy didn't know that he loved this. Loved every second of it. After the shit day he'd had all he wanted was to get outside of his head and let Bellamy use him. He took Bellamy as deep as he could and swallowed the next time he pushed forward and that seemed to encourage him because he tightened his grip on Murphy's hair and began pumping his hips faster. Murphy was gagging every few thrusts and his eyes were watering but he didn't wanna close them. He just wanted to watch Bellamy above him, clenching his jaw and making content sounding sighs and little moans as he fucked into Murphy's mouth.

Murphy gagged particularly hard then and then moaned around Bellamy after he got his self control back. "You like choking on my dick?" Bellamy asked gruffly. Murphy just nodded as much as he could while Bellamy thrust into his mouth again, deeper than he had been so far. Murphy gagged and sputtered and Bellamy pulled away and pulled Murphy up onto the bed into a rough kiss. "I don't wanna come yet" he breathed between kisses, "wanna fuck you." 

Murphy grinned. "I could've made you come twice," he said against Bellamys lips. 

"Shut up, get your pants off," Bellamy responded and took his open dress shirt off while Murphy laid flat on his back and slid his work pants down, kicking them off his feet and onto the floor. 

Before he could fully sit back up Bellamy had grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed, hovering over him on his knees. He leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth and Murphy opened up for it, accepting his tongue and giving back his own. If he was being honest he could've kissed Bellamy for hours. Every time his lips moved against Murphy's he felt sparks. Bellamy had slid down to his stomach and had one of his thighs slotted in between Murphy's now. Murphy arched up into Bellamy's thigh, needing any kind of friction he could get.

Bellamy moved Murphy's wrists together above his head and grabbed both with one hand, then used his other hand to push Murphy's hips down into the mattress. "Just wait a little longer. You can do that for me right?" he whispered into Murphy's ear then slid his tongue along Murphy's earlobe and bit down, sucking it into his mouth. Murphy moaned a little, he couldn't help it. Bellamy got back up on his knees and let Murphy's arms go. He was staring down at him, eyes raking over his chest and stomach and finally his dick. To be fair, Murphy had been doing the same to Bellamy. The red light made his tan skin look even warmer and his face was soft despite his harsh jawline. Bellamy leaned down and kissed a trail over Murphy's ribs, dragging his teeth across Murphy's hipbone as he moved farther down. He sucked and bit a small purple bruise into the juncture between Murphy's hip and leg as Murphy writhed and moaned a little on the mattress above him. Bellamy was purposely avoiding his erection, waiting to see how long it would take Murphy to beg him. He got his answer after licking a stripe down Murphy's thigh and sucking another mark on the inside of it. 

"I-I just, please, touch me."

Bellamy lifted his head up from his handiwork and smiled innocently up at Murphy. "I am touching you." 

"My dick. Just, you know what I meant. Please just do something." Murphy was having a hard time putting together sentences and Bellamy seemed to love it. 

"I guess I can do that, yeah," Bellamy said nonchalantly and crawled back up Murphy's body until they were nose to nose. He let his own erection slide against Murphy's and spit in his hand. He reached down and wrapped his hand around both of them and started to slide it up and down at an achingly slow pace.

"Fuck," Murphy moaned against Bellamy's jaw. He thrusted up to meet Bellamy's pace and this time Bellamy didn't stop him. "So fucking good," Murphy breathed and Bellamy kissed him again.

"Gonna fuck you now, okay?" he asked against Murphy's lips.

"Yeah, it's, yeah," Murphy's voice cracked over the words. 

"Do you have a condom?" Bellamy asked and Murphy nodded. 

"In the drawer next to the bed." Bellamy crawled over on his knees to the bedside table and opened it, pulling out a condom and some lube and crawling back to kneel above Murphy who was laying back against the pillows lazily pumping himself. 

Bellamy opened the lube and stuck two fingers out, ready to pour some on and work Murphy open. "I don't need that," Murphy said slowly, looking up at Bellamy and smiling a little with his eyes half lidded and so obviously full of lust.

"Shit, are you sure?" Bellamy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't mind."

"I just need you to fuck me," Murphy replied and Bellamy leaned forward and kissed him again, hard enough to bruise maybe. Murphy thought to himself that he'd never met someone he was so sexually compatible with. This was definitely the best sex he'd ever had and Bellamy wasn't even in him yet. Too bad it was only gonna happen once. 

Bellamy ripped the condom open with his teeth and sat up again to slide it onto his dick. He poured some lube into one hand and pumped himself a few times to spread it around. Then he moved in between Murphy's legs so his hips were bracketed by his thighs and Murphy lifted his hips up. Bellamy spit on his fingertips and slid them between them to get Murphy wet. He had one hand on Murphy's hip and he took his dick in the other hand, guiding it between Murphy's cheeks so the tip was against his hole. He moved his other hand to Murphy's hip so he was holding on to his waist and pushed forward slowly. Murphy moaned at the sensation. Bellamy moaned too, watching himself slide inside Murphy. He pushed forward gently until he bottomed out and finally looked up at Murphy's face. His eyes were heavy and dark, his pretty lips slightly parted as he looked back at Bellamy. "So fucking pretty," Bellamy repeated again and brushed some of Murphy's sweaty hair off of his forehead before pulling him in for another kiss as he started to move. Murphy kissed back eagerly, biting down on Bellamys bottom lip and pulling a little with his teeth. Bellamy actually growled at that, started picking up his rhythm and fucking into Murphy a little faster. He slid his hands down to Murphy's knees and lifted them up so his legs were draped over Bellamys toned shoulders. The new angle felt amazing and Murphy was clutching the sheets with white knuckles, but he needed a little bit more. "Can you just..." he panted as he moved his hips up to meet Bellamys thrusts. 

"Can I what? Tell me what you want, babe," Bellamy said, snapping his hips forward and going deeper than before. Murphy moaned and took one of Bellamy's hands, then moved it to his throat. 

"Fuck," Bellamy choked out, and he wrapped his fingers around Murphy's throat, tightening his grip a little. Not enough to hurt him, but just enough to ground him. Make his head spin a little. He felt Murphy swallow under his palm and he started to pound harder into him. They weren't really kissing because they were both so caught up, but their lips slid together messily. "You gonna come for me baby?" Bellamy whispered against his lips and Murphy nodded. He could feel it pooling in his stomach, he was close. His eyes were closed and he felt Bellamy pull back a little. "Open your eyes. I wanna see you." Murphy did what Bellamy said and opened his eyes. He choked out a moan as he came hard and hot between them, dick untouched except for the friction between their stomachs. Bellamy kept fucking him, breathing erratic and both hands under Murphy's thighs now, holding him up to get the angle he needed.

"I want you to come in me. Need it, please," Murphy breathed, voice blissed out and dreamy. Bellamy thrust his hips two more times and then he was there, filling up the condom and biting down on Murphy's shoulder as he came. They lay there for a minute, Bellamy still on top of Murphy, balancing on his forearms. They kissed lazily and Murphy kept playing with the curls at the back of Bellamys neck. After he caught his breath, he slid out gently and stood up. He took the condom off and tied a knot in it and threw it in the trash can by the bedroom door. "You have something I can, um, clean you up with?" he asked softly from the side of the bed. Murphy felt his stomach flip thinking about Bellamy taking care of him.

He pushed it down and answered, "I'll just use my shirt, thanks." Bellamy handed it to him and stood there awkwardly. Murphy's throat felt tight as he realized Bellamy was probably about to leave. He didn't want that. "I know, um, I know you don't wanna get to know me, but do you wanna stay?"

Bellamy hesitated. He already had his pants in his hand, ready to get dressed and walk back to his car.

Murphy rolled over to face the wall, thinking he probably couldn't stand to see the word no come out of Bellamy's mouth. Or hear it for that matter. "Alright well, thanks for the fuck," he said before Bellamy could answer. His tone was back to its normal, unaffected sarcasm. 

"It was really great," Bellamy replied. He was pulling his pants on, and Murphy knew it even though he was facing the wall because he heard him zip them up. "I'm sorry I have to go. I just, I don't have anything to give right now."  Murphy imagined him standing in the doorway staring at him naked in the bed. 

"I get it, believe me." He could feel Bellamy staring at the back of his head, not moving to leave yet. He really didn't want him to. He wanted to get to know him, and he was regretting agreeing to Bellamys stupid rule. "Goodnight," Murphy said, voice soft, but trying not to sound too emotional. 

"Goodnight," Bellamy replied. Murphy heard him walk through the living room, smiled when he heard him trip over something and curse in the dark, and then the front door opened and closed and he was gone. 


End file.
